User blog:PitbullLover/A Serious Talk...
Hey guys, it's Mackenzie here and I think it's time for a serious talk. Do to some recent events and just having thoughts about this for a while I thought that now would be a better time than any. I'm not trying to point anyone out, I'm not trying to hurt anyones feelings, I'm just trying to make somewhat of a point here and I'm trying to talk about serious issues. Also i haven't talked to any other admins about this blog, so this is more my opinion than anyone elses (even though I use 'we' a lot) This will also be fairly long so be advised and try to read it all the way through... As many of you know we have 8 admins total on this wiki...there's Chase, Morgan, Purple Paw Prints, Dan, Max, Fuzzy, Myself, and Rain. ''WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU~~ ''we aren't here to be bullies or be mean or anything. We are here to help protect and keep the wiki safe. We are here to enforce the rules and if you break them, well that sucks to be you. Should have read the rules more carefully, we aren't heartless and we aren't bullying people into doing what we want them to do. If we don't trust you there's probably a reason behind it so that's that. Also, I won't be saying from who, but a few people for some crazy reason thought that we were bullies? (Hence why I'm using that word a lot up top) We are not bullies, the definition of a bully is: "someone who uses superior strength or influence to intimidate (someone), typically to force him or her to do what one wants." we aren't trying to get you to do what we want. We are trying to get you to follow the rules that we have set in place in order to keep you and everyone else safe. We know what happens when we don't have certain rules and we would prefer not to have repeats of what happens. We aren't heartless. It's that simple really. We don't enjoy banning people, or blocking people, and we certainly don't do it just for fun. We work off what is given to us. If we have proof of you breaking rules (and its real proof) then that's that. You still broke a rule and you must pay the price. We won't just block people based off of someones word either. We need proof and if you don't have any then there's nothing we can do. Yes it is true some of us are more relaxed when it comes to rule breaking (especially in chat) but you just need to learn who is more black and white with the rules and who has more of a gray area. If you aren't an admin, don't do admin stuff. Notify us about things you consider to be problems and we'll try to work it out. I'm only offering my ways of contact so don't go notifying anyone who hasn't said they're okay with it, as of now its just me. We want you to feel as safe and secure as possible here. Acting like an admin when you aren't one is actually a rule and it's one you shouldn't break. We try are best and we're only human so don't expect us to be perfect. Don't complain, especially when you don't know what you're talking about. That has to be one of my biggest pet peeves ever. People have worked very hard to get to where they are and you complaining won't do any good. The only thing it will do is get on peoples nerves. Don't get jelous or be rude to people who have worked hard for what they have. I'm also not saying that you didn't work hard, sometimes that's just the way life is. When it comes to everything we are still a community who shares a love for the same thing~ try not to forget that okay? Thanks for making it to the end if you did. I do really appreciate it. Category:Blog posts